1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hard multilayer film formed material improved in resistance to wear, self-lubricating properties, and resistance to heat and a method for the production thereof. This invention is applicable to tools, molds, machine parts and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, TiC or TiN coating have been employed for the purpose of vesting tools, molds, and machine parts with improved wear resistance. These hard films of titanium-containing compound have good resistance to wear. They, however, are deficient in self-lubricating properties and more often than not liable to adhere fast to such an active metal as aluminum in the absence of lubrication. On the other hand, an amorphous carbon film is hard and, moreover, has self-lubricating properties. It nevertheless is deficient in ability to adhere fast to a substrate and, therefore, is apt to induce separation. When a hard amorphous carbon film is formed elaborately on TiC or TiN layer, separation often happens between TiC or TiN layer and the hard amorphous carbon film either during or immediately after the formation of the film because the hard amorphous carbon has large internal stress and poor matching property with TiC or TiN. When the composite structure of TiC or TiN layer and hard amorphous carbon film incorporates a layer containing TiC or other titanium-containing compound as an intermediate layer therein, it fits uses subject to only light load and uses for decorative purposes but proves impractical for common uses demanding self-lubricating properties and resistance to wear because no sufficient adhesion exists between the intermediate layer and the hard amorphous carbon layer.